6 minutes in heaven
by laurel alex
Summary: Max Angel, Nudge are adopted sisters living with Dr M. On Maxs 18th birthday she announces to everyone that she's going to join the army to serve our country. There, Max falls for a boy named Fang. But what happens when trouble seeks them out? FAX! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

6 minutes in heaven

**Hey people, this is for my dad, and the people in this world that have fought to save our country. For police, soliders, and anyone that risks their lives to protect us, the people. The act of courage and dedication that they show to keep us all safe is beyond anything in this world. We owe our lives to the people that lost theirs in order to save us . . . This is for them. Please R&R **

_Prologue_

_Blinding white light bleed into my sight as I let go of everything. Everything meaning _everything_. I was gasping onto life with everything that I had, all my strength. But what was the point in even trying anymore? I was done fighting. I just couldn't take it all anymore._

_Falling . . ._

_I remember falling. Falling for the person that I loved the most. Falling with my dreams and hopes. Falling as my life was ripped from me. Falling away from everything good in the world. I was letting go. Gone - everything would be gone, just like that._

_Did I really want to live in a world full of hate and devastation? Well, I really think that the answer to that question is a no-brainer, if you get what I'm sayin'._

_If dying for the people that I loved in this world the most, then I can honestly say that I'd nobeling die a million deaths for them._

_Life just didn't have anything left for me if I couldn't make sure the people that I loved the most in this crazy world were safe._

_But, if life was so unimportant to me, why was I still struggling to fight for life?_

* * *

I sat in bed wide awake in the middle of the night, grasping my heart and breathing in deeply.

Thunder and lightning shook the world outside and flashed light in through my bed room window.

Someone knocked on my door and I nearly jumped out of my bed. "Max . . ." Angel said, her tousled blonde haired head peaking around my door, "I can't sleep. I'm scared."

I gave her my sweetest smile then patted the side of my bed next to me.

Even in my dark room I could see Angels face light up as she hopped into bed next to me and snuggled up to my side. I stroked her curls and murmered to her until her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Sighing, I lent my head against mt bed board and slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hmm not much, I know. Then next chapters will be much much longer - at least I hope so. Ok. so I'm planning on making a fanfiction called "6 minutes in hell". its gonna be just like this fanfiction only in Fangs POV the whole time. This is goind to be Max's POV for this fanfiction by the way. So, check out "6 minutes in hell" and please R&R both! :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

6 minutes in heaven

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that ya like the first chapter! I was a little nervous about it! hahahah, well, make sure that you read "6 minutes in hell" also so that you can keep up on Fang's side of the story! Please R&R them both! Thanks and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Max!" Nudge and Angel screamed jumping up and down on my bed together in sync.

I pulled them close to me for a hug and kissed them on their forehead.

They both giggled as they ran out of my room in a dash.

I dragged my butt out of bed, wipping sleep from my eyes as I went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal.

_Tonight, _I thought to myself, _Tonight I'm gonna tell them. No backing out anymore, Max."_

* * *

Dr M placed a cake out in front of me with a large 18 written in the middle with icying.

Nudge, ANgel and Dr M started sining happy birthday to me. The song ended and Dr M smiled sweetly at me, "Go ahead, honey, make a wish."

I thought for a second then smiled and blew out the candle, the smoke making swirls and curves in the air.

My wish . . . well, I can't tell you, or else it might not come true.

I stared blankly at my slice of cake and aimlessly picked at it with my fork. I pushed away from my cake and looked up at my family.

Dr M, well, she wasn't exactly my mom. She was my adopted mom, and she was probably the best person I knew in this whole freaking world.

Then there was Nudge - still so young, only 11 years old and she already had the beauty of a model, with her dark chocolate complextion, long lashes, big eyes and full lips. Wow, she was gonna be a looker when she grew into her natural beauty. I could already see that.

And lastly, Angel, my baby. Okay, not really my baby but my adopted sister as well. She was only 6 years old. And, well, her name pretty much says it all for her. She was just so cute and sweet.

And just to think, I was about to leave them all . . .

I took in a deep breath, "Hey guys," I said and they all looked up at me with warm loving smiles, "I . . . I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead, tell us," Nudge urged me.

Angle looked up at me with her excited blue eyes, "What?! Is it something cool?" She beamed up at me.

"I . . . I've made a desision." I gulped down hard. _This was it, Max, no going back. _"Ive decided to join the military and fight in Afganastan."

Hmm . . . lets just say that they're reactions were a _little_ less excited than I'd hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Yay! Please R&R! Thank you!**

* * *

6 minutes in heaven 3

It wasn't up to my family whether or not I'd join the army. It was up to me. Not the; it was all my choice, wasn't it?

If I wanted to be an independent person in life then I was gonna have to make choices for myself, not the other way around.

Somehow, deep down I knew that I was doing the right thing as I packed all my bags in the middle of the night after my birthday.

_You're doing the right thing, Max_, I kept telling myself over and over. _You're doing the right thing. _And I knew I was.

I walked all the way to the bus station on my own, in the pitch-black night. Stars stared down at me as I waited on the side of the curb for the bus, a few other people already coming to get on the bus with me.

Waiting . . . that's all I could do right now.

Every second that ticked by was another second for me to back out on what I've gotten myself into.

I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap and then looked up as I heard the sound of the bus pull up to the curb.

Sighing, I grabbed my two small bags and took them with me as I loaded onto the bus with other soon-to-be-solider's.

I closed my eyes as the bus started moving – too late to back out now Max.

This was it. No turning around.

When me and everyone else came up to the camp, it was about seven in the morning. I looked around me as I stepped out of the bus and stretched.

All around me, people were saluting their commanders and sergeants and training with their groups. Everyone seemed similar in a way. All broken or something.

I made myself mentally promise that I wouldn't let my soul die. That I'd always be Maximum. That nothing and no one could ever change me.

Sergeant Charles took role call and I looked at the two people standing next to me. The guy on my right was about a head shorter than me with read hair and freckles. He looked really weak too, by the way his bones stuck out of his skin. I cringed mentally.

I looked at the girl standing on my left. She was_ tall_ – like NBA tall. She had light brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Sergeant called the name Samantha Nycole and she said "here."

Ok. So I knew two people: Samantha and little Mr. Ginger.

I was making some major friends, I thought.

We all walked in a single file line to the grand hall. I looked all around me, curiously. Then, I felt all of a sudden that I was being watched. I looked over at one station, a class for new recruits, there was a boy that caught my attention who was looking at me intently. He was tall and muscular, light tan skin, a dark fringe of hair and dark bright eyes. He was . . . very attractive. I noticed myself looking back over at him over and over. Once he realized that he'd been caught starring he looked down at the ground regretfully.

I blushed lightly then turned back around to my group.

Samantha was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, a small smile playing with her lips, "You know him?"

I shook my head.

"Huh," she said, scratching her head, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he had a little crush on you." She nudged me.

I shrugged, "I don't think so . . ." but inside, the thought made me want to smile.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Girl, you're gorgeous. Why wouldn't he like you?"

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Samantha."

She gave me a funny look, "Ugh, _please_ don't ever call me Samantha. Call me Sam, or Sami."

"Sure," I nodded.

She and I hurried up to get back to our group, the whole time I felt that guy's eye burning into my back.

* * *

**So, how did ya like it? Like I've said a million times, read "6 minutes in hell" too, please and R&R them both! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Been veeeeeeeeery busy. hahaha anyways please R&R! Thank you so much!**

* * *

6 minutes in heaven 4

_Dear Mom, Angel, and Nudge,_

_Something is always put in front of you. You always have a choice to make in life, no matter what. It might be to choose to study or not for a quiz, or to wear your new jeans and take the risk of ruining them, or maybe whither or no to let life's harsh ways pull you down with them . . ._

_We all have a choice to make, no matter what._

_And my choice was to be here._

_Fighting for my family and my country._

_That is my choice._

_And no one can steer me any other way._

_This is where I want and have to be._

_I hope you understand._

_I love you all._

_-Max _

I reread what I'd written then sealed it in an envelope with care. I looked around me to make sure that no one was looking and then I gave it a quick kiss for good luck. Don't judge me, I need the luck more than you think. After I gave it a quick kiss I put it in the mail box so that it could be sent back to Arizona.

"I saw that."

I spun around to see a tall guy with lean muscle, about my age, a dark fringe of glossy hair fell down into his mysterious eyes. His skin was a light olive tan and he had the most gorgeous smile I've ever scene in my whole life.

"Uhmm . . ." I stuttered a little. "What . . . what do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He gave a small laugh, "You kissed your letter before you let it go."

Heat came to my cheeks, "Oh."

He stepped a little closer, "For good luck, right?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

His smile grew, "I'm Fang," He said, holding out his hand.

I stared at it and raised my eyebrows until he slowly dropped it to his side. "Hmm, I'm Max."

He nodded, "You knew here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Me too . . . where ya from?" He questioned.

"Arizona." I smiled at him.

"Oh, cool. Same here."

"Yo, Fang!" Someone called.

Fang turned around as a boy running towards us, his long dread-locks flopping all over the place. He gave me a smile, "I'm Jamal," he said, then turned back over to Fang, "Hey, man, Sergeant T. wants you to report him. He looked a little peeved so . . ." He shrugged.

Fang sighed. "Ok." He looked back over to me, "Nice meeting you, Max," he said as he started walking away.

"You too!" I called back.

He waved at me as he left with Jamal.

Did I just make a new friend?

Eh. I think I might have.

* * *

**Okey dokey, tell me what 'cha think and R&R thanks! (go to my profile please and check out some of my other books! Thank you! heh heh heh, I am crazy)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while - again. So, anyways, please R&R! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

6 minutes in heaven 5

"Maggot!" Sergeant Charles hollered at me, "Max! You have to climb down the wall with the rope! Not just jump off the side like that! Do it again, maggot! And do it faster! Remember! I'm timing you on this!"

Obdurately, I went back to the beginning of the drill and went up the tall wall then fastened the loop to the rope around my belt. I shoved my gloves on with force and then wiggled my fingers. Sighing, I lowered myself over the side of the wall, easily lowering myself down and I slipped. I clung to the rope in mid-air as I swung back and hit the wall, _hard_.

"Come on, Max!" Sergeant Charles screamed, his voice getting raspy, "You can do better than that! You can't just freeze up like that in the middle of a war!"

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I couldn't do that.

Gritting my teeth, a placed my feet firmly on the wall, using all the strength I could muster as I lowered myself quicker and more efficiently than before. _Much_ better than I had before.

I jogged up next to Sergeant Charles to see what my time was as other trainees went threw the coarse with difficulties. Sergeant Charles stared at me, amazement puzzled on his face.

'What?" I said with annoyance.

He jutted his chin out with irritation. "You –" He snorted and shook his head like he didn't even believe himself. "You just finished that drill quicker than any Newbie has ever done. Have you had any sort of experience doing this? Because you just set a new record."

I scoffed then ran off to start the next drill.

_Well, take _that_ Sergeant C. . . . I just set a new record. Ha! _

* * *

Samantha - sorry, _Sami _hurried up to my side in the cafeteria that night as I waited in line to get dinner.

"What's up, girl?" She asked, getting a tray and following behind me to wait for some food.

Smirking I said, "Well, I set a new record today in training."

Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I heard about that! Everyone's talking about you, ya know?"

I groaned inwardly and let my head bend back, "Great. That's just great."

"Aww, it's not that big of a deal. What's wrong with being popular?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"I think it's cool. I was in class with that guy Fang; our class was right next to yours, I think. Yeah, we were having an outdoor class. Fang was really distracted . . ." She said, letting her words wander off.

My head craned over to look at her. "What was he distracted about?"

She smiled brightly at me, "You."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "_Me_? Why?"

Sam jumped up and down happily, "He was watching you during class, watching you set your record. He looked _amazed _at you!"

Suddenly, my heart skipped a few beats. I duck my head as warmth flooded to my cheeks. I picked up my tray and moved along the line, Sam eagerly catching up with my speed.

"Isn't that so sweet?" She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Uhm, sure." I said as a cafeteria lady plopped some sort of green mush onto my tray. I looked at it in disgust. Sam got her's and wrinkled her nose at is. She turned back to the cafeteria lady and smiled politely at her.

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss," she said, "I asked for vegetables, not, well, whatever this is."

The lady smiled at her. "Oh!" She said, her voice mocking but Sami didn't notice. "I'm so sorry honey. Lemme get that for you."

Sam held out the tray and the lady plopped an even bigger amount of green mush on to her tray. Her voice all of a sudden was dead serious, "Is that enough veggies for you, my dear?"

Sami grunted and started walking back over to me as I tried to contain my laughter. She noticed and scowled at me for a moment.

"Okay, back to Fang," she said, changing the topic back to him.

I rolled my eyes, "What about him?"

She gave a dry laugh and looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't you get it? He must like you!"

I nearly chocked on my food (and not just because it tasted like crap), "What? Why would you say that? I just met him. He barely even knows me."

She shrugged, "You can just tell by the way he looks and talks to you."

Just then Fang and Jamal walked in. His eyes scanned the tables until he saw Samantha and I and he smiled and waved as he and Jamal head over to us. Jamal looked at him funny.

"You see?" Sam said in a hushed voice before they were within hearing distance, "He _sooo_ likes you!"

Jamal and Fang stopped at our table, both of them smiling warmly.

"Hey," Fang said to me, nodding.

"Hi," I said smally.

There was a long frozen silence that settled over the table, then Jamal clasped his hands together and rubbed them, "So, what're they serving the cafeteria tonight?"

Sam pushed her plate in front of him to see, "Honestly, I don't know."

Jamal stared at it blankly for a minute, then shook his head. "Uhhh, well, I wasn't even that hungry anyways." He sighed, "Mind if we sit with you ladies?" Jamal asked nicely.

Sam turned to me and winked, "Sure, go ahead. Pull up some chairs."

I stared her, wide eyed as Fang and Jamal got some chairs and sat down next to us.

_What was she doing? _I thought to myself.

And just take a guess which person sat next to?

Yup, you know who.

* * *

**Hey people, so please R&R! Sorry again that I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been pretty busy. And I will be again next weekened, so please bare with me, and keep reading as I update! Thank you so much for reading my story and reveiwing! It means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

6 minutes in heaven 6

Nothing ever goes exactly the way they were planned.

And that's pretty much how my evening with Jamal, Fang and Sam went.

Jamal and Sam immediately started up a long conversation, leaving Fang and I in the dust. I hunched back in my chair and aimlessly twirled a strand of my hair through my fingers as I avoided any eye-contact with him.

Fang cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He smiled heavenly at me, "So, did your family get that letter?" He asked, giving me have half grin, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

I shrugged, giving a small smile in return, "I don't know, I hope so."

He nodded like he understood. "Well, I saw you today in training . . ." he said, his voice trailing off as he ran a hand threw his silk fringe of dark brown hair.

My heart jumped a notch. _Snap out of it, Max! You are _so _not gonna let this boy make you feel embarrassed or shy or anything related to that! Be more . . . dependant. _

"Really?" I said playfully.

He blinked in surprise at the intimidation in my voice. "Yeah, I heard you made a record."

I smirked at him, "Yeah, I guess I did."

His smile grew, "Impressive."

Giving a dry laugh I added, "Hmm sure."

His eye brows arched, "Really, it was. I couldn't have done something like that."

"Thanks," I said, my cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

Fang cleared his throat then looked down at his shoes then back up at me, "So, do ya have any siblings?"

There was a sudden pang of guilt hit me:

I'd left Angel and Nudge.

The two people in this whole world that'd meant anything to me.

And I'd just left them.

Fang noted my sudden hesitation to answer him. He whispered lowly, "Are you okay?" he says in a voice fill with concern.

Solemnly, I nod and stare blankly at me shoes.

Taking in a shuddering breath, I looked back up at him and cracked. "I miss my sisters so much. I left them; they don't even know that I'm here if they haven't gotten that letter that I sent yesterday. They didn't want me to come here . . ." It was then that I realized that the tears started spilling over my cheeks. I turned away from Fang and quickly tried wiping them away with the hem of my sleeve.

I felt Fangs calloused hand touch my shoulder and turn me gently back to him. He stood up and took me along with him.

By now Sam and Jamal had stopped talking to stare at us as Fang dragged me out of the cafeteria.

The fresh air of the cool night hit my flushed cheeks in a rush, and bliss overwhelmed me. I sucked in the sweet air and tried soothing myself as Fang stood by my side.

After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes, Fang said in a hushed voice, "You wanna tell me what's up?"

I gulped hard and looked at him. "On my birthday, a few days ago, I told my family – well, actually they're my adopted family – that I wanted to sign up to go join the army because I wanted to help save our country. I told them with all my heart that I thought that it was the right thing to do in my eyes but they wouldn't listen. They just looked at me like I was crazy. My two sister started crying right in front of me and my mom just left the room and didn't come out. After about a minute of watching my sisters cry I went into my room and stayed in there until everyone was asleep. That night I snuck out and got on a bus to come here. I brought all my stuff with me too. I knew that I wasn't coming back – at least not for a while. But I miss them so much. I feel like a traitor for just leaving them like that. And I don't know what to do now." I finished in a rush, sucking in another deep breath as tears started pooling in my eyes again.

Fang stared at me for a second and just when I thought he was about to leave me because I was acting like such a wimp, he did the last thing I would have ever thought he'd do.

He took a step closer to me then wrapped his long ropy arms around me. I could feel his defined muscles against me as I was shielded by him. I fit into his chest perfectly and for a second I felt safe.

He rested his chin on the top of my head as I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tightly, barring my face into his chest as my tears soaked his shirt.

I drew in deep shuttering breaths as he rubbed circles on my back.

Fang cleared his throat again, "I'm not usually like this," he admits.

"Like what?" I asked into him.

"Emotional." I could feel him shrug against me. "No one has ever gotten me to be . . . more open until I met you. And now _I_ don't know what to do."

I chuckled lightly and I felt him start to smile.

"You think that's funny?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Little bit."

"That's just great, ya know?" He said sarcastically. "Going to joining the army usually makes you as tough as a rock but all it's seemed to do has made me as soft as a marshmallow."

I grinned deeply.

There was a long moment when neither of us said anything.

The lights in the cafeteria turned off and everyone started crowding around to go back to their cotts to get some sleep.

Fang and I detangled from each other, him staring at me in awe somehow. "Uhmm. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded seriously, a little embarrassed as I saw Sam from the corner of my eye leaning against the side of the building, her arms crossed. Jamal was right by her side doing the same thing except eying Fang.

"I think we've been caught." Fang said under his voice.

" I think so." I replied.

Jamal and Sam pushed themselves off the building and starting walking over to us. I joined Sam and Fang with Jamal, all of us going our separate ways.

So, that's how I left dinner that night.

My heart beating a little faster.

A smile on my face.

My cheeks a little more colored.

And this crazy thought in the back of my mind that just couldn't wait to see Fang the next day in trainning . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *Sneeze* Ahhh-chooo! Ahhh-chooo!**

**Me: *Pauses for a second. Waits. Then . . .* Ahhhhhhhhh-chooooooooo!**

**_Three minutes later_**

**Brother: *Shouts from down the hallway* Bless you!**

**Yeah, that's my life.**

**So, anyways, my lacrosse season is over and I have more free time than you could possibly believe! Annnnddd summer break starts in 2 more weeks! Exams are this coming week and I'm scared outa my wits! So, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and please R&R! Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

6 minutes in heaven

Okay, so, if the sun isn't up, then why should I be?

That's my pretty little question of the day.

My training squad and I were all standing out in the middle of the field in the "morning" (which I still think was night time). It was 4:00 am in the morning and I was not a happy camper, let me tell ya.

Fang stood next to me on my left side as we were all arranged into a line.

Sergeant Charles walked with his arms behind his back, his spine tall and his stance pin-straight, "How ya doin', maggots?" He spat the words out of his mouth like they were poison.

Everyone in line stared blankly in front of them, a vacant expression on our faces as Sergeant inspected each of us, staring at us dead in the eyes.

He came to me and stood in front of me, his jaw jutted out, his eyes ice cold and piercingly harsh. "Don't let that little stunt of yours from yesterday get to your head, Miss Ride. No one leaves my training acting all happy-go-lucky."

I grinded my teeth from speaking – because I knew that if I did, nothing too friendly would come out of my mouth.

"Ya hear me?" He snarled loudly, his face so close to mine that I could see the deep wrinkles beneath his skin.

I bit my lip, _hard_, and nodded. "Loud and clear," I said in a strained voice.

He shakes his head and looks down at the ground and kicks dirt at my feet. "It's sir, yes, sir, to you, missy."

My muscles tightened; the thought of giving him one good hit in the jaw passed my mind and seemed like a pretty good idea. _No one talks to Maximum Ride like this._

I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. _Be a good girl, Max. Save it all for the battle field._

I nodded to him.

"Say it," he growled. He took a step closer.

My eyes narrowed; I drew in a deep breath and then said in my loudest voice, "SIR, YES, SIR!"

I cocked my head to the side, smirking, as Sergeant's eyes bugged out and he held his ears. He took a step back from me.

By now everyone was watching us; my squad, training groups around us, Colonel's, Lieutenant's and Master Sergeants turned to stare. Fang, by the way, was fighting a smile that was playing on his lips. He seemed impressed.

Sergeant Charles looked around him, helplessly as everyone stared at him. Everyone (but Fang) seemed to be giving him a look that said "so what're you gonna do about that?"

He clenched his massive fists as he hissed at me, "One-hundred push-ups, maggot!"

"_What_?" I said dumbly. "You've gotta be freaking kiddin' me! All I was doin', Charlie-boy, was what you told me to do!"

"_Two-_hundred," He barked, "_Now_, Private."

I scoffed then got down on the wet dewy ground and started counting out push-ups as Sergeant nodded sternly to me and then continued to stare down the rest of my squad.

"Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three . . ." I said in a hushed voice out loud as I continued to do my push-ups.

"Hey," came a low husky voice from the side of me. I peeked up to see Fang, his hands neatly crossed behind his back, his eyes peering down at me as he stood tall, pretending to be listening to Sergeant Charles.

"Mhm?" I grunted.

He gave a small chuckle that only I could hear. "Nice job standing up to Sgt. C., but you might wanna watch out for yourself. He might give you a demerit. And if you get three of those, you get dishonorable discharge."

I gave a forced laugh, "And what the heck is that, Mr. Talkative?"

He glared at me for a second, his dark chocolate brown eyes hard and serious, "That you could be sent home," he said simply.

I froze for a second.

And made a snap decision.

That I wouldn't get any demerits.

Ok, so maybe just one of two, but that I had to be careful. There was no way in hell I was gonna make them send me home for being disloyal . . . I had to be a "good-girl" and play their games if I wanted to do this.

Closing my eyes and starting to finish my push-ups, I nodded. "You're right. Thanks' for telling me, Fang."

Fang gave me a small nod "Sure." He gave me a slight smile.

My heart squeezed and my stomach flipped unwillingly.

What the hell was that?

Sergeant came back down, eyeing me as I finished my push up.

"One hundred ninety seven, one hundred ninety eight, one hundred ninety nine . . ." I paused dramatically, "And . . . two hundred!" I said excitedly like I'd just won the million-dollar lottery.

Before I got up off the ground, I wiped my hands on my camo-cargo pants. I hadn't even broken a sweat doing those push-ups, and everyone seemed to be all-too aware of that.

Including Sergeant Charles.

"First demetit, Private," Sergeant says in a low voice.

Oh, God dammit.

* * *

** I seriously think that I had too much "fun in the sun" today. Me and my friend were at our neighborhood pool and we stayed there for five hours. The whole time I didn't want to go in the water because the pool had just opened and it was freezing. Now, my skin is tan and a bit irritable. Ugh... ouch, it hurts. :( please R&R and make me feel better! hahaha thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

6 Minutes in Heaven 8

_It's just one demerit, Max. I'll be fine. _I thought to myself. _I'll be fine . . ._

Okay, if I was really gonna be fine, then why was I freaking out so much over just one demerit?

Maybe it was just the fact that I had screwed up and given myself a larger chance to be sent home . . . If I was sent home, what would I do then?

"Max," Fang said in a low voice as he and I headed to the cafeteria, Jamal and Sam following behind us speaking in quiet voices.

"Huh?" I looked at him for the first time after getting a demerit. His eyes were thick with worry and he was closer than I thought he was. I took a little step to the side, me just being stubborn and in a bad mood because of what had happened earlier that day.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked me hesitantly.

I shrugged as the four of us – Fang, Sam, Jamal and I – all sat down at a table. "I'm . . . I'm thinking about what I'm gonna do if I get sent home . . ."

He let out a long breath, "You're not gonna get sent home, Max. I won't let them."

My heart tugged.

" . . . Thanks."

He nodded solemnly.

After everyone had a plate of food in front of them, I started spacing out again.

For about two minutes, I just stared at the doors of the cafeteria, staring at it so deeply that just magically the doors would open and I would run out of them . . . hmm, such a tempting thought . . .

Fang nudged me, "Max, you haven't eaten anything. You need something to eat."

I shook my head and then looked at my hands that were placed lightly in my lap. "Not hungry."

I could feel his smirk. "That's unusual," he said in a whispery voice.

"Max, you haven't had anything to eat since this morning at 5:00 am. That was – " Sam did the mental math in her head, "–seven hours ago. You've gotta be starving."

I shook my head again.

Everyone at my table exchanged a look with each other.

I sighed and then scooped up a spoon full of rice that was on my untouched plate and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing before I could even taste anything. "Happy?" I asked them.

They all just stared at me, unsure of themselves.

Fang, who was sitting next to me, leaned over and put his lips next to my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin as he whispered to me, "Max . . . you have to do better than that. Just eat some more, please. It was only one demerit. _One_. When I said that I wasn't letting them make you go home, I meant that. Please, eat some more. For me, Max. I hate seeing you like this." That was the longest sentence I'd ever heard Fang utter, and his voice was just agonizing and filled with pain. How could Mr. Emotionless have so much feeling in just those couple of sentences he said?

I rubbed my hands in my face, stared at my plate of food and then started to eat some.

Jamal nodded at me and started shoveling food into his face again, Sam watching and laughing the whole time.

Even though he didn't turn to me, I could see Fang's lips turn up into an actual smile as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes . . .

I tried hiding my smirk as a took another bite of my food.

**Please R&R...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ehh . . . I'm sick :( I had to cancel a date with my boyfriend . . . ughhh hahahah so anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it. please review and thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

6 minutes in heaven 9

"Max!" Sam whispered/yelled.

"Go back to sleep" "Shut up" "Be quiet" people murmured.

"Sorry!" Sam and I said.

Everything was silent, and just as I had put my head back down my pillow, my eyes finally getting heavy . . . Sam kicked my bunk bed from up top.

"Sam!" I scolded her.

I could hear her sigh. "What? I want to talk. I can't get to sleep."

_Well, I can't get to sleep because _someone _keeps waking me back up . . ._

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked in the quietest voice I could possibly posses.

She was silent for a minute, thinking over her words, I guessed. "Well . . . Jamal and I were talking . . . and we think that _maybe _. . . you like Fang?" She said it more as a question.

To tell you the truth, unlike most girls, I hadn't even crossed my mind. But, none the less, my answer wasn't exactly what she was hoping for I supposed. "What? No . . . I'm sure he doesn't like me . . . he doesn't think of me that way."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Positive." Only, inside, I was hoping I was wrong . . . but why?

Training . . . more training. I wanted to get to the _real_ stuff. I wanted to be able to handle a gun. I wanted to be able to be seen as someone strong and capable of almost anything out on the battlefield . . . I wanted to be on the battlefield, and fight for my country.

But no. Here I was, sitting in a school-like room, listening to Sergeant Thompson lecture Jamal, Fang, Sam, me and a group of other newbies on how to attack your enemies on the fields.

However, I wasn't paying any attention.

What was I paying attention to? Well, I was staring at the AK47 that Sgt. T had in his grasp. How I wanted to be able to have that gun in my hands and be off shooting at the Shooting Ranges where more "advanced" soldiers were practicing their aim.

Oh, I envied them alright . . .

"Max," Fang said in a whisper, pulling me back to reality. He pushed me a wad of paper.

I unwrinkled it and looked at it.

_-M_

_wanna hang out tonight and play some b-ball?_

_-F_

That's what it said.

Smiling, I wrote down my response and when Sergeant Thompson wasn't looking, I chucked it at Fang's head.

He nodded and grinned at me after he read it.

"So, what's your family like?" Fang asked me as he passed me the basketball.

"Uhm . . . well, I have two adoptive sisters, Monique and Ariel. But they go by Nudge and Angel. Nudge is 11 years old. She's so beautiful. And then there's Angel. And she really is an angel. She's just so precious and sweet."

"And your mom?" He asked.

I looked off into the sunset and frowned. "I don't know my mom. My adopted mom, Dr. M, is amazing though."

Fang nodded as I made a 3-pointer.

"What about your family?" I questioned him.

He did a lay-off with the ball. "Uhm I have a brother that's my age, completely opposite in looks. His name is Jeff but we call him Iggy. He's blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. And I really was sorry.

Fang shrugged. "I also have a dad that's divorced, and a little 8-year old brother named Gazzy. Don't ask about his name. And he's . . . diabolical."

I giggled unexpectedly at his description. He smiled.

"So, your parents were cool with you coming here? It took my dad so much convincing to get them to let me come . . ."

I gulped and looked at my shoes. "Actually . . . I told them that I wanted to go on the day of my birthday, but they would let me, so I ran away that night to come here."

**So how did ya like it? Please R&R and also read 6 minutes in hell. I'll be updating the next chapter in a couple of minutes, I promise.**

**R&R!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yessss I finally uploaded! Ha ha! Woww . . . I don't know why I'm acting like this . . . weird. I must be sleep-deprived or something like that. I just came back from a sleepover with the one and onlyyyyyy *drum role please* SAMI NYCOLE! heheh. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please R&R, make sure that you read the new chapter for 6 minutes in hell, because I'll be updating that chapter shortly after this one.**

6 minutes in heaven 10

I glanced outside the window of our sleeping area and frowned. Rain poured down from the grayish blue skies and thunder and lightening shook the earth.

Sam tapped on my shoulder, "One of the Sergeants posted a paper on our door. It says that all lessons will be cancled due to the storm outside."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What about the indoor lessons? Like, ammunition, battlefield plotting, or the shooting ranges?"

She shrugged. "The cancled everything. I think they want us to just have a break today. It is Sunday, after all."

I sighed. "Okay, then what are we supposed to do all day?"

A huge grin spread across Sami's face. "Come with me," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

* * *

Sam knocked on the boys' dorm doorway. "Let us in!"

"What's the password?" I heard Jamal say from the other side of the door.

Sam shook her head, "There is no password, idiot."

The doorknob turned and Jamal stood in the doorway. He stepped aside and motioned for us to come in. He smiled brightly at us. "Congratulations. You passed the test. You were right. There is no password."

I rolled my eyes at Jamal. Him and his silly jokes . . . _sigh. _

"This way," Jamal directed us through the boys dorm. It was sort of just like the girls dorm area, only it was backwards, I guess.

I nudged Sam as we followed him, "What are we doing?" I whispered so low only she could hear.

We passed hallways, where other guys about our age were leaning against the wall, chatting and doing God-knows-what. When we walked by, there was a hush that fell over them and they turned to stare at us.

"Why are they staring?" I asked a little more loudly.

Sam giggled. "How much you wanna bet that it's because they think your pretty?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "That . . . can't be why."

She raised her eyebrows. "Watch this." Sam turned around and started walking towards a group of guys, all similar in a way, with their short buzz cuts and angular bone structure and beefy muscles.

Sami batted her eyes. "So, boys, what do you think of my friend here?"

At this point, I knew my face was completely red. Sam pulled me over to her side, ignoring my complaints.

One of the guys whistled and I cursed. "She sure is a beauty."

The other guys nodded in agreement.

I pulled Sam back over to where Jamal was, almost all the way down the hallway, not even noticing that we were far behind him.

"Okay, okay, you made your point." I rolled my eyes at her, and tried calming myself down so that my face wasn't as red. "Now let's go."

"_Fine,_" she grunted.

"Jamal," I asked. "Where are we going?"

He smiles and I glance as Sam to see her gazing at him. I clear my throat and she looks at me sheepishly.

"You and Sam are coming to the dorm that Fang and I share. We're gonna hang out, maybe play some poker, truth or dare . . . spin the bottle." He says.

My eyes widen. "Excuse me? What was that last part you just said?"

"Truth or dare?" He says all too innocently.

"No, the other part," I cross my arms.

"Poker?"

"No."

"Oh . . . you meant spin the bottle." He laughs.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head at him.

Jamal takes us into a room with two bunk-bed in it. Each one pushed off to the other side of the wall. "Our other roommates and a couple other guys are playing with us too."

On one of the bunk beds, Fang sat on the top bed, listening to an iPod, oblivious that Sam and I were even there. I grabbed a pillow from the bed bellow him and chucked it at him. He looked startled for a second then once he saw me his expression relaxed.

"Hey, Max." He says calmly and gives me a little smile. He nods at Sam, greeting her.

On the other bunk bed are two more guys. One guy on the top of the bunk bed, like Fang, had short but curly dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. His face was a little round and his skin was irritated with a small case of acne.

The bed bellow him, there was a taller guy that looked like he just walked out of _Teen Vogue Magazine._ He had a blinding white smile, Caribbean blue eyes, tanned skin and straight light brown hair. His body structure was angular with lean muscle, much like Fang.

Next to him sat two more boys: one with pale skin and red hair and freckles, and another boy with glossy jet black hair that was pulled back into a short hair-band, and he had a dark, dark skin complexion. His eyes were an unusual pale green that was a tad exotic for his features.

Jamal pointed to the guy with the curly dirty blonde hair, "That's Evan." He pointed to the model-ish guy, "That's Dylan," he motioned to the boy with red hair, "He's Eddie, and that's Ari," he said as he looked at the boy with the black hair.

"Guys, this is Max and Sami." Jamal said to the guys.

They all smiled and said hi to us.

Fang jumped down from the top of the bunk bed. "So, what game should we play first?"

We ended up playing spin the bottle, besides my remarks demanding that we do something else.

Ari spun the bottle and it landed on Dylan. He smiled at me and leaned over to me and planted a kiss right on my lips, making it last, too. I pulled away and he sat back down in his seat, grinning.

Sam nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows. I looked over at Fang and he was seething, practically. He pointed to the bottle and looked at Dylan, "You're turn to spin it," he said clenching his teeth.

Dylan spun it and it landed on Jamal. Jamal turned to face Sam and cupped her face in his hands as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

I resisted the urge to smile. When they pulled apart, Sam was blushing and looked . . . happy.

The bottle spun and landed on Fang. I looked at his expression. He was sitting across from me and his eyes were distant. He stood up and walked around to my side. He lightly pulled me up to stand next to him and then wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, cautiously, as if he was afraid I might pull away.

And then, his lips came crashing down on mine and suddenly, I felt a jolt of something go through me. Safeness? Affection? Bliss? Loneliness? . . . love?

He angled his head so that he could kiss me better, and I did the same.

I heard Sam say, "Oooh la la," and the boys making kissy noises. But I didn't care. All I did care about was the boy that was holding me right now.

**Ahhh . . . faxness... I love Fang. Ha ha ha. So tell me, how did you like this chapter? Please tell me and READ 6 MINUTES IN HELL. yeah, just making sure that you do that. Okay, yes, so . . .R&R**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**ok, bye**

**~Laurel~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mwuahahahaha Oh MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER THAT I MADE! Woo hoo! Hahahaha, it's soooo suspenseful! (Or at least I think it is . . .) Anyways, please R&R and i hope you like it!**

6 minutes in heaven 11

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Fang. He actually looked . . . happy.

Trying to resist the urge to blush – and failing – I sat back down next to Sam, still grinning like an idiot. She nudged me and giggled when I didn't make eye contact with her.

After a couple more rounds of spin the bottle, everyone agreed on playing truth or dare. Still, this wasn't exactly a game that I was fond of. If I picked truth, that meant letting someone know something about me. It would mean letting someone inside the barrier that I shield myself with.

So, when Dylan asked me "Truth or Dare?" I already knew my answer.

Dylan gave me a thoughtful look as he decided his dare. "Uhm . . . I dare you to . . . run down the hall and bang on all the dorm room doors."

Damn.

I didn't want to do that . . . but, I guess it was my fault that I picked dare, right?

I got up from the ground and cocked my head to the side at everyone that was still sitting down, acting as if this was no big deal.

Spinning around on my heels, and opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I skipped down the hall and stopped at the end of the corner.

Everyone was peeking their heads out of the dorm room, Sam staring at me like I was crazy. I laughed.

Once, twice, three times, my fist hit the dorm room doors as I strutted down the building. I could hear a small amount of commotion erupting from inside each room. A couple guys came out, their faces furious – and then their lips turned up into a devious smile when they saw me. I shrugged at them. "Sorry, guys. It was just a dare that my friends had me do. No, biggie, right?"

I turned from them, and speed-walked back to Fangs dorm. I could feel their eyes starring holes into my back as I closed the door behind me and gasped, "Never ask me to do something like that again."

Everyone laughed, and then it was my turn. "Okay, Sam, Truth or Dare?"

Sam crossed her arms. "Uhm . . . truth."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is there a guy here in this room that you might like? More than a friend?"

A slight tint of a blush rushed to Sam's cheeks. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

I was slightly aware of Jamal smiling.

Sami turned away from me, and to Fang. She had an evil grin playing on her lips as she took one glance from me and then back to Fang. "Truth or Dare?"

Fang sighed. "I guess I'll take a chance. I've already done all Dare. So, Truth."

She had a look in her eyes like she knew exactly what she was going to say next. "Do you love Max?"

Both my eyes and Fang's widened to the size of dinner plates. Next thing Sam knew was the my hand was slamming into the side of her arm.

"Ow!" Sam gasped at me. "Jeez, Max."

I gave her an exasperated look.

Then, everyone turned to Fang – who had a nervous look on his face.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looks at me and gives a small crooked smile. "I–"

But he didn't have time to finish. There was a loud booming and then . . . I don't know what happened next.

I looked outside the window but the world was shattering. The sky was on fire and debris and rain were showering.

Heat. I remember heat rushing into the room and then the walls were blazing. Smoke filled the room and I couldn't even see my hand which was two inches in front of my face. My heart was racing.

Our base camp was being bombed, I realized slowly.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Some of the smoke dispersed just as I saw a blank of wood breaking free from the ceiling above me. I watched as it fell on top of me – everything still seeming like it was all a dream.

I heard someone yell my name in horror – Sam? No, it was Fang, I think.

A sticky liquid streamed down my face and cheeks – it was red.

I tried pulling myself out from under the blank of wood but it was no use.

I vaguely remember Fang rushing towards me, panic written all over his face. His face was ablaze with the light from the flames around him and me. It flickered off his cheek bones, casting shadows on his angular jaw and cheek structure. I smiled in a daze at his effortless handsomeness.

"Max!" He cried one more time as he lunged for me. His voice broke.

I looked around myself. Evan was lying unconscious next to me on the floor, blood seeping through his white cotton shirt. I looked at him in confusion.

Then it hit me what was happening.

My heart started racing again and adrenaline pumped through my veins.

No. This couldn't be happening.

I glanced back over at Fang to see him trying to make his way over to me – but there was a wall of fire separating us two. I screamed his name, and then everything was going at a normal speed again. Everything was happening at once.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell again.

"Get out of the fire, you idiot!" I screamed at him. I noticed he was close to the door and I saw people rushing by it, trying to get out of the building.

He gave me a crazed look. "I'm not leaving you, Max!"

That was the last thing I heard before the other window shattered and everything went black.

**Hmmmmm so what do you think? Please R&R and make sure you read the new 6 minutes in hell! I'm updating it right after this one!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**PLease R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**~Laurel~  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving! I know I did! I got to hang out with my adorable 1 year old baby cousin all night! So, now that it's Thanksgiving Weekend for me, I'm gonna try and upload all of my stories, and maybe upload a new story that I had a dream about last night! (Although, it might not be a good idea to add another book when I barely upload the stories I already have . . .) Oh well. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and when you're done reading it please R&R!**

6 Minutes in Heaven 12

What I realize now, is that I can't tell reality from a dream. A dream, from a nightmare.

Right now I hoped it was a nightmare, and not reality that I was living in right now.

My bare back was laid onto a metal platform that supported me. The ice cold metal seared at my scorched skin but I couldn't move to stop the irritation of it.

I couldn't open my eyes. It was like my eyes were glued shut, and no matter how hard I tried to open them, they seemed like led weight.

Vaguely, I remember someone's calloused hand stroking my cheek very delicately, as if they were afraid that if they put to much pressure on me, I might shatter like a porcelain doll.

Then, the stroking stopped and I felt a small sharp needle-like contraption stabbing my left arm. Liquid poured into my veins and some of the pain vanished from me, leaving my body feeling numb and lifeless. I felt like I was floating on air, like I weighed nothing at all.

A small beeping sound went off in the distance every now and then – it was getting slower every second.

And the last thing I remember was before I completely blacked out, was another needle being sunken through into my heart.

* * *

"Max . . . wake up," a soft, velvety voice told me. "Please." The voice sounded heart broken.

I didn't want to wake up.

But I still knew that I had to at one point or another.

My eyelids flickered open and behind the haze of sleep in my eyes, I could see Fang peering over top of me as I lay in a cot in the infirmary.

A rushing pain stabbed my head and I cried out in pain. _What the hell was going on? _

"Max," Fang said in a relieved voice.

Just then I noticed the small amount of liquid that was forming in my eyes as realization dawned on me. "Fang," I muttered out in a pathetic voice.

His face filled with anguish as tears started to stream down my face. _God, this was so _embarrassing_! _

Fang leaned forward and brushed some of the tears away, but when he realized that I wasn't gonna stop crying, he pulled me into his warm embrace. I noticed that one of his arms was pulled up into a sling so the hug was a little awkward with his arm in the sling against my chest and his other arm wrapped around the rest of my torso – but hugging him felt like salvation to me from all this pain.

My tears wetted his black T-shirt and when my sobs became sharper he held me tighter.

"Tell me what happened," I asked in a shaky voice.

He stayed silent as he rubbed my back, his arm still around me.

"Fang . . ." I said in a small voice.

He shakes his head and pulls away from me, much to my dismay. "Go back to sleep, Max. We'll talk later." He pulls me back down to my pillow and stands up next to me besides my cot. His face was arid of burn marks and he was leaning to one side, like it might have caused him pain to put full pressure on the other leg.

But, when he leaned down next to me to press his lips lightly against my forehead, his eyes weren't filled with pain.

They were filled with . . . love.

**Hmm . . . I wouldn't really mind being injured if it meant having Fang next to me the whole time . . . hahahahah. SO how did you like it? Please R&R for me**

**Thanks for reading**

**I'm thankful for all of my viewers!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**Love,**

**Laurel  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mhmmm so yeah, I am sooooo bored. And guess what? I'm going to a bar-mitzvah (oooh I can't spell it right. Oh well)! If ya want, check out the links to the dresses that I might get! Tell me which one you like the best! Go to my profile and the links will be at the very bottom of my page! Hahahahah I'M SO EXCITED**

**Anyways . . . I hope that you like this chapter and please R&R it! Thank you so much for reading!  
**

6 minutes in heaven 13

"MAAAAAAAAAAX!" Sam's voice shrilled as she ran into the infirmary. "Maxieeeee!"

I rolled my eyes, my head to the side of my cot as I watched her rush over to me. "Don't you dare ever call me _Maxie_ again, got it?"

She sighed but then smiled at me and leaned forward to give me a small smile. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, everyone in our division of the girls camp grounds were all worried about you! Everyone was talking about how amazing it was that Fang came out of the building carrying you . . ." She winked at me.

"Good God, Sam," I tried to sound annoyed but I was smiling. I let out a deep breath. "It's good to see you, too."

She gave a small laugh and then paused like she remembered something. "Oh yeah!" Her hand reached around to her bag that was slung over her shoulder. "All the girls in our division made you something. We stole some mapping paper from a sergeant and made this for you."

In a tan manila paper, she handed me a large unevenly folded carded with _Get Well Soon, Max! _in big letters on the front. I smiled despite my embarrassment. I opened it and sure enough there was every girls signature and a small note from them written inside. Some were saying how much they loved me, that they hoped I got well soon, and some said that I was so brave and strong . . . all the notes went on and on like that.

Sam's eyes were wide and hopeful for my approval. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Sam. You're a great friend." I pull her into a hug and she giggles.

"Oh, I know I am – but thanks for the reminder!" She laughs at this all over again and then slowly stops. She glances down at her watch and I'm able to see the large cut that ran down from the top of the left side of her scalp and all the way down to her eyebrow. A band-aid is put on erratically. "I gotta get going. Jamal wanted me to meet him in the cafeteria in a little bit." She starts blushing a little bit as she stands up. Sam waves goodbye and then I'm left alone.

My eyes flutter and the darkness of sleep consumes me as I go unconscious.

_I'm back in Fang's dorm room, the walls burning on fire again. The heat is unbearable and I know I can't escape from the large plank of burning wood that is on top of me._

_Basically, I'm as good as dead._

_Through the thick raging flames, I can see Fangs tall dark form standing up. The flames flick his features and create an illusion that Fang's cheek bones are higher, his hair darker and his eyes more scared._

"_Fang . . ." I whisper out._

_Now, I realize, he's been calling my name._

_Something oozes from my forehead and drips onto the floor in front of me. I look down at it and resist the urge to scream – it's a puddle of my blood._

_I glance over and finally scream at the sight of Evan, laying dead next to me, his eyes wide open – permanently filled with horror._

"Oh my God!" I sit up in my cot, holding my hand over my chest, gasping in short tremors. "Evan . . ."

I sit in bed in shock, the feeling of guilt sinking in. If I'd been able to get up from that stupid plank of wood, I would have been able to save him – his death was my fault.

Tears start to rake my body but I force myself to stop. Other people in the infirmary are staring at me now.

No need to give them a freak-show.

I lay back down in bed, staring up at the plain office-like ceiling that was over top of me. My dream . . . was that really what happened?

I needed someone to tell me the truth – someone that wouldn't lie to my face just to make me feel better.

I needed answers.

I needed Fang.

"Excuse me, miss?" I called to one of the nurses.

She hurried over to me, "Are you alright, dear? Need any painkillers?"

Smiling sweetly I told her no. "Is there anyway I could contact a soldier? I need to talk to someone."

She nodded. "Who do you need to talk to? I can send out a message to someone and make sure that it gets to them."

"Fang Ride. I need him." I look hastily away and out to the window next to my bed, taking in all the destruction that had taken place outside. "_Now_."

***Sigh*... I would give anything to go to camp with Fang . . . even if it meant going to a military camp and getting blown to bird-bits - woopsie, did I say bird-bits? I mean kid-bits . . .hahah anyways, please R&R for me!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**LOVE,**

**LAUREL  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short, short, short, yada yada, yada - I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT. Kay, now that that's out of my system . . .**

**Back to the story. I hope you like it! thank you so much for reading it and reviewing! Please please pleaseeee R&R!  
**

6 minutes in heaven 14

Fang is ushered into the infirmary, I can see, at the end of the long corridor-ish building. His face is impassive as he strides to me with an incredible determination, his eyes set on me. As he gets within five feet of me, I can tell that his eyes were in panic-mode.

He bends down to the edge of my bed and he grasps my hand and looks up at me as I tried not to reveal how much soap-opera this all feels like. But hey, where's the fun in life if there's no commotion going on?

"What's up?" Small, but visible purple blotches have blossomed under his eyes from the last time I'd seen him; a quiver with anticipation form from his lower lip.

This, all of it, startles me. I rest my hand reassuringly on the side of his head. "Hey, Fang. Calm down. Breathe."

His lip stops shaking as he draws in a deep breathe that he'd seemed to be holding in. He looks down at the sterilized floors he's kneeling on and sighs. "Haven't gotten any sleep. Now I know what it's like to be an addict going through withdraw." He smirks and gives me a small smile as he looks back up at me. "How've you been? They taking good care of you?" His eyes flicker behind us to the nurses who were busily attending to other patients.

I feel my lips turning up into a small smile. "Food sucks."

A small amount of tension seems to roll off of him as he realizes I've just made a joke. He gives a small grin and stares intently at me. "So, what did you need? You interrupted a very serious conversation about how sleep is very important between Jamal and I."

Despite myself, I give a small laugh. "Bet that was interesting."

He shrugs.

With a sigh, I lean back into the cot against the pillows that had been pushed up so I could rest against. "Tell me what happened. It's been two days – and I still only know as much as someone who wasn't even there."

For a second, he looked taken aback. Was he skeptical about telling me or dreadful? I was guessing the latter.

"Tell. Me."

He scratches his head and explains to me how I couldn't have prevented anything from happening. How everything was bad timing, how I was unconscious for most of everything.

"You kept saying my name over and over. You looked sorta like you were in a daze, but—"

"Wait, stop." I held up my hand and he paused in mid-sentence. "Come on, Fang. Tell me something I don't know." _Or at least something you _think _I don't know._

Fang paused. When he looked back up at me, his eyes were filled with regret. "If . . . if I'd reacted quicker . . . I . . . I could have saved someone."

_Wait . . . this wasn't what I meant._

A long sigh escapes from his chest. "I could have saved Evan if I'd tried hard enough. But I didn't."

Then, before I could do anything, Fang was crying. Yes, _crying._

**Hey, everyone is allowed to have a breakdown every now and then, I think.**** Hmm yeah, I just had one today with my bro. Agh, still haven't made up with him yet lol. Oh well, anyways, I hope you liked it and please R&R! thank you so much! i hope you had a happy holiday!**

**Love, **

**Laurel  
**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm sorry that this still isn't an update. Recently, a friend of mine and so many others has just passed away today after a very traumatizing car-crash from a couple weeks ago. There were, I think, three passengers. Thank God, the other two didn't get hurt, but the other person did. Alex's brain was cut off from oxygen after going into a coma. Through out these past weeks, family, friends, and just ordinary people have prayed for him, sharing stories of how Alex's life couldn't be wasted. And now I know that it won't be, because I know he'll be with God. Alex lived by one motto – Never Back Down. This motto helped him succeed in his very short life; whether it be with grades, or helping his teammates win a crosscountry meet for our high school. At the age of 18, Alex passed away today at 4:03 pm, January 7th 2010, leaving his amazing and loving family behind. Matt, his younger brother in sixth grade, held his hand throughout the whole time. A picture of Matt holding his older brothers hand in the hospital was taken. As Alex left our world, he was surrounded by the people that loved him the most: his mom, dad, and little brother. Now, everyone that know him and some that haven't even seen him before, are living out to his motto. I plan to do so as well. A life like yours can't be wasted, Alex. I know God will take care of you, and I know you're looking down upon us. You will _never _be forgotten, and we know that during your fight for life, you weren't backing down. We love and miss you, Alex. You're in our hearts. Please, say a prayer for Alex and his family tonight. It will make all the difference. Thank you so much for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I stayed home from school today. Soooo I wrote a chapter. I hope that you like it! And thank you so much for all your reviews about Alex! Today was his funeral and later in the afternoon today I'm going to his shiva with my brother (I don't think I spelled that right . . .) Anyways, thank you so much for your support. But the thing is, I only met Alex once or twice over summer. Maybe it's the fact that I _didn't _get to know him enough to be a closer friend. Maybe that's why I felt so upset about his passing, that I didn't get a chance to know the real him. I knew the rest of his family like they were my own family. His dad was my computer applications teacher at school! Anddddd Matt, his brother, is best friends with my younger brother! OMG! ANyways, thank you so much for all your support. I hope that you like this next chapter! R&R please!  
**

6 minutes in heaven 16

Before I knew it, I was out of the infirmary and back out doing drills with the rest of my comrades. They wanted to put me on Leave and send me home a little early, but I refused. If I could hold off getting back home to my family, then I would do it for as long as possible.

Sergeant Charles bellowed at us as we ran around the track field for the 14th time. "Come on, you sissies! Put some back into it! Max, stop slowing down!"

I heaved and came to a stop, sweat dripping down into my eyes. "Serg. . . . I just came out of the infirmary. Cut me some slack maybe?"

His beady eyes bugged out. "Some slack? What are you, a kindergartener? I'm training you for war, Max! If you get injured out in the middle of a battle, you can say 'Stop, I got hurt!' and then expect the enemy to put their guns down!"

I ground my teeth together and held my back as a sharp pain ran up my spine. I winced as Sergeant Charles barked at me again.

"What are you gonna do if you don't have a weapon on hand, and the enemy is moving in on you?" He asks me.

Great . . . 20 Questions . . . I love that game.

"Hand-to-hand combat?" I guess.

"Wrong! They have weapons, remember?" He shakes his head. "Guess again!" He says in his gravelly voice.

This is so stupid. "Hide?"

He stomps his foot. "This isn't a game of _hide and go seek, Max! _This is a little game called _KILL OR BE KILLED. So, what are you gonna do if the enemy is closing in?"_

My eyes are burning now. I resist the urge to fall to the ground in defeat. _What have I been doing today?_ I ask myself in my head. _What have I been doing? What am I tired of doing?_ I look back up at Sergeant Charles. "I run."

Sergeant Charles jumps up and down in his combat boots, the dust from the track field stirring up underneath him. "YES! THANK THE LORD!"

_He doesn't sound so thankful . . ._

He looks at me with stubborn eyes, takes a step towards me. "Yes, Max. You run. You run for your god for saken life. You hear me?" He jabs me in the chest with his finger as he points at me. "_You hear me_?" His voice is softer, but still just as fierce.

I nod slowly, looking down at the ground. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Good," he says briskly. He takes a step back and cups his hands against his mouth. "Okay, everyone! Hit the showers!"

There are a couple more remarks of joy at this statement and just as I'm about to go to the bathroom with the rest of the girls, a large, calloused hand grabs my shoulder.

Sergeant Charles turns me back to stare at him. "Five more laps. You need to learn how to save your ass."

* * *

"I still can't believe he made me do 5 extra laps," I complain to Sam as we head back to our dorm rooms. "My back is killing me."

She laughs. "Sorry, it's just that, you had a chance to go home and take a break. This is kinda your fault."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I just can't wait to get back inside the dorms, lay down on my bed and -"

Sam and I turn a corner to our dorms and against the wall is a tall dark and handsome form leaning against it. His eyes are closed and his arms wrapped around . . . another girls waste. She kissing him and he's kissing her back . . . er, sorta. He looks like he was surprised.

But, the thing is, is that that tall dark and handsome guy kissing the girl . . . he was Fang. Fang . . . the guy that'd saved me from a fire, who'd held me when I was crying, the one that'd made jokes with me, the guy that I could always rely on.

The guy that I secretly loved.

"Max . . ." Sam says in a small voice. She puts her hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

I shake my head and storm away. "Let's just go," I say in a tired voice.

"But-"

"Come _on. _We don't want to interrupt them," I say in a curt voice.

"_Max_."

"_What?" _I turn back around and yell.

Sam stands there, looking at her shoes. She looks up at me and then glaces back at Fang and the girl, who have now stopped kissing and were staring at me.

Fang steps forward. "Max?"

I turn back around away from everyone and start walking away.

"_Max . . . wait._" I can hear Fang's footsteps as he tries to catch up with me.

_Looks like today's training is coming in handy . . ._

Fang tries pulling me back to face him but I rip myself out of his grasp. And then next thing I know, I'm running as fast as I've ever ran.

_What do you do if the 'enemy' is moving in on you?_

Run.

**Hmmmm so how did you like it? Please R&R and thank you so much for reading!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**LOVE, LAUREL  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeehaw! It's ALMOST SUMMER BREAK! And that means that this fall I'm gonna be a FRESHIE at high school! Woohoooo! Hmmm so i just have my exam week this week and then next week is my last before summer break! I really hope that ya'll like this chapter! My brother and I were watching The Hurt Locker over the weekend and that's what made me want to write this chapter. I hope you'll review! Thanks so much for reading! R&R**

6 minutes in heaven 17

Speaking to him will only admit that I'd been hurt.

Well, in truth, I _had _been hurt, but I would never let him know that. I try not to think about him, but it's so damn hard. We have classes together every day and every class, he tries to catch my eye, tries to get me to notice him – but it won't work on me. He's even passed notes to me in class saying he was sorry and that we needed to talk so that he could explain to me what happened. But I don't want and explanation. If he wanted to kiss that Lissa bitch, then fine. He shouldn't be sorry for kissing someone that he liked . . . does he even like her that way?

I shake my head as Sam and I walk to our next combat class, my army boots tied tightly in knots hit the dusty floors glumly. I can feel Sam's gaze on me but I won't return her stare. She knows that since we'd caught Fang kissing Lissa that I hadn't been much of a talker.

Sam and I are about to walk into our next training class when Sam stops dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I say in a tight voice.

She's staring at a paper that's posted on the board out side of our classroom. A group of about ten other kids are standing around it, too, looking at it with dead eyes, no one moving towards it or getting closer to it.

"What is it?" I ask Sam in wonder as I move closer to the paper. The group of people move out of the way as I walk towards it, my eyes squinting the slightest bit as I read the headline.

_Sign Up: EOD_

I slant my head to the side, trying to make sense of it.

Then it hits me. This is the sign up sheet for the people who would go into Iraq and disarm bombs throughout the cities. I'd heard about the job several times, and they were never pleasant conversations. EOD stood for Explosive Ordnance Disposal.

My eyes automatically went down to the page where people would sign up. Out of all the lines only one had been occupied by a name.

Fang Ride.

I stared at the name for a second, then before I could stop myself, I'd grabbed a pen out of my pocket and in a hast, I'd scrawled my name underneath Fang's name.

When I turn around, everyone's face is in shock, horrified at what I'd just done.

"Max," Sam says in a whisper.

I shake my head and pull her by the arm. "Come on. We're gonna be late for class."

* * *

At the end of the day, lists of people are announced over the intercom at dinner of the people who are eligible to be bomb disarmers.

"Micheal Heon, Alec Dyer, George Boyle, Fang Ride, Brooke Daisy, Maximum Martinez, John Williams, and Kevin Smith. Congratulations," A dull voice says over the speakers. "You have all been assigned as a team for the EOD group of Explosive Ordnance Disposal team."

The whole dinning room is quiet and I feel like everyone is staring at me and everyone else who'd been called. I don't know what to feel. Scared that I could loose my life to a bomb? Excited about the new regions I'll be visiting?

No one says anything for a minute, then there's the sound of a chair being scrapped across the floor as someone gets up from their table. When I look over I see it's Fang getting up, walking over to me, his jaw tight and his hands in firm fists at his side. "We need to talk," he tells me in a forced voice. Then, he's walking outside, assuming that I'm following him.

I can feel the heat rush to my face as I sit there at my table not moving as everyone stares.

Sam nudges me. "Go."

And that's all it takes to get me up from the table and hurry outside to Fang.

He turns to me as he hears the sound of the door slam behind me. "What the hell are you doing, Max?"

Wait, what?

My eyes narrow at him. "What are you talking about? You asked me to come out hear to talk to you and that's why I'm here!"

He shakes his head, "No, Max! I mean what the hell are you doing signing up to disarming bombs!"

I roll my eyes. "You tell me first because you were the first and only name that I'd seen on that list before I'd sign up too. You wanna tell me what was going through your mind?"

Fang takes a step towards me and grabs my shoulders and ignores what I'd just said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous disarming a bomb is? You could get killed! What's wrong with you?"

I look up at him, taking in his height and how close he was to me right now. I couldn't think straight so I took a step back, but he only got closer.

"You can't do this, Max," Fang tells me, his voice breaking at the end.

I swallow and look down at my feet. "You're not in charge of me."

He's quiet for a second and when I look back up at him, there's a soft smile on his lips. "No, I know I'm not."

We're both quiet for a minute and then his hands slide down my arms and lets go. I shiver at his touch as it lingers on my skin. I close my eyes tightly.

"Just please don't do this, Max. For me."

When I open my eyes, his gaze is so hard and deep I have to look away.

"_Please_, Max." And then he's walking away and I'm left alone outside of the dinning room, asking myself _What the hell just happened?_

**Kay, so I'm gonna try and upload 6 minutes in Hell in a little bit, so please ready that after you're done with this! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter so please R&R and tell me! TELL ME IF YA LOVED IT, LIKED IT, THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY, tell me if you HATED IT!**

**hahahah please just R&R!**

**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**

**LOVE LAUREL  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**FINALLY SUMMER BREAK! Yeeeeehawwww! Hmm, I'm happy, as I'm sure you can tell. I just had a sleepover with two of my best friends (LIKE SAMI NYKOLE!) and went on a long jog this morning with them! I am sooooo energized and awake today! Cheer camp starts tomorrow so... I might not be updating 6 minutes in hell until friday night or sometime over the weekend so . . . sorry about that. BUT after that I have a little less than a month before lax camp starts then I'm going to the beach with Sami Nykole, her sister, and other peoplessssss! THennnn... I'm starting to model for a certain company that I can't say cuz i think there might be creeper reading this? ANd i dont really wanna be stalked again . . . Heh... anyways that will be fun... thennnn... SO! THEN! I"M GOING TO GREECE! (heh, did I spell that right?) anyways, I'll have a computer in Greece, just not in the Beach so don't get mad at me if I don't update towards the end of next month or the end of this month! ANyways i hope that you likes this chapter! (I KNOW THAT I DO!) PLEASEEEEEEEE R&R! It makes me soooo happy when you do that(: R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! THNX! ENJOY**

6 minutes in heaven 18

We were all on a bus.

It was just a regular yellow bus, like a school bus, sorta. There were double seats in rows down the isles in the bus, black, and could hold two people. No seatbelts. The windows were cold and bleak, dust from outside caking up on the sides and corners. The smell of fear and perspiration lingered in the thin air around all of us.

Us that had chosen to disarm bombs. We were on our way to camp – a camp that would show us the right way to disable bombs in Iraq . . . without getting us killed.

I sat alone in the near front of the bus, staring at the black distressed seat in front of me, my eyes tracing patterns into its fake-leather textures.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and stood up straight, my eyes widening and my narrow back straightening. My head snaps back automatically, the feeling that someone had been staring at me had been overwhelming. I find the culprit. Quick to any sudden movement, my sharp bird-like eyes see Fang duck his head down swiftly as he notice's my looking at him. His dark fringe hangs over his tan face and I'm just gazing at that silky black hair, not even realizing it, as his head slowly tilts back up and his mystifying eyes are staring back into mine, as if he can see right through me.

I close my slightly open mouth and give him an incredulous look and he's shaking his head at me.

_What? _The words form on my mouth but he doesn't answer my silent question.

All Fang does is gulp, look down for a second, his eyes flickering back up to mine and then he's just leaning back against his seat and closing his beautiful eyes.

I keep gawking at him, like the freak I am. I know he knows that I'm watching him – he just doesn't acknowledge it like any regular person would have.

Sighing, I turn back around and pressed my head against the cool glass of the window and drifted off to unconsciousness.

* * *

_I was back home in Arizona. The skies were a brilliant array of vibrant pinks and gold's and violet as the luminescent sun lowered beneath the horizon. I was sitting in the backyard of my house, looking over the glimmering crystal clear pool of our mansion and at the sun-set._

_Angel and Nudge were in the pool, splashing and giggling as I sat by the edge with my feet in the pool. I smiled at them as my mom came out, telling me someone was at the door. _

_I leave Nudge and Angel and answer the door, only when I open it, it's fire and flames that consume me. I'm screaming for help and when I look behind me, gone is my mansion. Replacing it are piles of dead bodies, Evan's on the top, staring at me wide-eyed. Around us are soldiers covered in dust, armed with guns like AK-47's and riffles. The sound of bullets being fired echo in my ears in pain, my hands automatically coming up to cover my ears but it's no use. A tank is rolling towards me and then stops a yard in front of me. The cap of the tank opens and Fang's head pops out. He's wearing a tan camouflage helmet and is holding a gun at his side._

_"_Max_!" His eyes are filled with horror as he stares at something behind me. He holds up his gun just over my head and __—_

* * *

"Max."

He was sitting next to me. His voice was rough and silk both a the same time as he said my name.

Eyes blurred, I rub the sleep from them, trying to rid myself of the voice inside my head yelling _Go back to sleep! _"_What_?" I hiss at him, slightly irritated that he'd woken me up from my intriguing dream. I wanted to know what was behind me . . . what was going to happen next?

Fang looks at me with wide eyes, slightly taken aback by my outburst. "Uhm . . . I need to talk to you . . ."

I roll my eyes, suddenly mad and getting sick of this game that he keeps playing with me. "Didn't we talk last night? When they announced who was going to the bomb camp? Remember that?" I said with a curt tone in my voice.

His brow furrows, eyes narrowing at me. "What I need to talk to you about is important. Don't be rude."

My face flushes and I poke him in the chest. "_I'm _not the one being rude. _You're _the one that keeps playing all these games. You're the one who keeps telling me that you care when obviously you don't."

Now it's his turn for his face to turn red.

Max: 1, Fang:0

I notice the slight clench in his jaw as he glares at me. "I _do _care about you, Max. I don't know why, since you're acting like an idiot."

So that's what he thought of me? That _I _was the idiot in this situation. "_You're _the idiot, Fang. You're the one who can't make up your mind." Now I realize how mad I am at him, how much I want him to be in pain just like I was. "How do you think I felt when I saw you kissing that . . . that slut?"

Fang surprises me with the amount of pain behind his eyes. He looks down at his hands in his lap and balls them up into fists. "You don't even know what happened." His voice is like gravel.

I shake my head. "From what I saw, that was all I needed to know," I say in a softer, more defeated voice.

Like before, he looks back up at me through his soft long hair.

Suddenly, I just want to run my hands through that hair, feel it slide through my fingers . . . I start wondering how he react if I did that. Would he do the same back to me? Guess there was only one way to find out . . .

As he looks intently at me, I notice his soft breathing as my hand stretches out slowly to him. His eyes widen the slightest fraction and he looks like he's about to burst out and say something to me – but he doesn't. Fang's eyes follow my hand as it moves closer to him. Finally, my fingers glide through his hair as I brush it back.

We sit like that for a second, my hand in his hair and our eyes locked on each other. He's holding his breath – just like I am.

I yank my hand back. "I . . . I'm sorry. I don't – I mean, I just – I, uhm . . I didn't mean to do that . . ." I stutter.

A smirk appears on his face and it takes all my strength not to smack it off of him.

"She kissed me," he says all of a sudden, urgently.

My head snaps up and looks at him, confused. "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Lissa. The girl you saw kissing me? She just came up to me, asked me to go to a dorm party and then she just started kissing me. Seriously, I didn't even know her. I don't know why that happened. Or why she did that."

I let it sink in for a second, and I feel so relieved that he hadn't wanted to kiss her. "Why didn't you try stopping her?" I counter back.

"I was. I was gonna push her off of me and then you and Sam walked up and saw her kissing me before I could do anything about it." His eyes spoke the truth.

I'm quiet for another second. "You swear you didn't kiss her?"

His large, warm calloused hands slide under mine, holding them. "I promise," he says as he gives my smaller hands a squeeze as I start smiling.

But in that same second, Fang leaned forward and kisses me.

**DUN-dun-dunnnnn! Teehehehehheheh! SO what did you think? Tell me with a review! ANd thank you for reading! i love you guys! HAVE AN AMAZING SUMMER AND BE SAFE (god, i sound like such an adult... ew) hahahahahah Please R&R even though I'm such a dork!**

**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**  
**R&R**

**LOVE LAUREL**


	19. Chapter 19

R&R!

6 minutes in heaven 19

At the moment, the only thing I was 100% aware of was Fangs lips against mine. They were soft and full and I never wanted him to stop kissing me. His breath was hot and desperate, like he was trying to get me to realize something. He pinned me against the window of the bus seat we were in, my arms up at my sides as his hands ran up and down my body making me shiver.

After a minute of this, his mouth trailed down to my neck. I gasped out, not meaning to. "Fang . . . " I murrmerred.

His hands felt their way back up to my face to cup my cheeks. "Max, you need to know how I feel about you," he tells me urgently.

I nod, quickly.

Fang goes back to kissing me as my mind wanders in bliss. All this time I've been resisting this. Why would I do that? How could I deny myself of such an amazing person? It was then that I'd realized how much he meant to me. I began to fall bac. into reality. Fang and I are both soldiers in the war. We both are about to walk into the most difficult times of our lives . . .

"Max. Max, there's something very important that I need you to know," Fang whispers against my skin.

"Tell me," I urge him.

He holds me close to him in his strong arms. The feeling of being so close against him makes me dizy. He's just so . . . intoxicating. I kiss his jaw line, enjoying the sound of his breathing as it attempts to stay steddy. "You can tell me anything," I reassure him.

He meets my eyes again. "I love you, Max." And then before I can reply, he's moving far back to his old seat on the bus, away from me, not making eye contact.

R&R!


End file.
